life
by espasol
Summary: [sasosaku][Manga spoiler chapter 270 something] the battle between chiyo, sakura and the puppet master has yet to be decided but instead of finishing the life of the puppet master, chiyo has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

sasosaku the pairing will be sasosaku.

This is my first fic about sasori and sakura pairing so please don't burn me! Sorry if you don't like this kind of pairing.

I don't own naruto

Manga spoiler chapter 270 something the battle between chiyo,

sakura and the puppet master has yet to be decided but instead of finishing the life of the puppet master, chiyo has other plans.

"talk"

'thought'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_I admit _

_I know I was the one who made you this way_

_The one who let you suffer_

_I know I should be the one to blame_

_I left you alone…back then_

_But this time_

_Let me help you change_

_And I promise_

_I will give my life in exchange_

Chapter1: White wish

Sakura was now panting, her chakra is slowly depleting, everytime she would smash another puppet. She could feel her stamina slowly leaving her body, again another puppet and again and again. It's as if their endless.

"How—they just keep on coming, chiyo-sama can you still fight?" her emerald eyes held concern for the older woman beside her.

They both knew that they were near their limitation. It's only a matter of time.

But unknown to sakura. Chiyo had already formulated a plan to defeat the puppet master (key word here is to defeat) she had limited her movements just to store some of her chakra enough to use for her plan.

'just a little more time and—' chiyo's thought was cut off by one of sasori's puppet ready to pierce the sword right into her heart. But a blur of pink crash the puppet into pieces again she was saved by the young apprentice, she was truly remarkable maybe someday she would even surpass her own master.

"sakura you shouldn't have to risk your own life for an old hag" chiyo went near her and gave her a genuine smile.

The young medic smiled at the older woman and again positioned herself to fight. She would not give up, she promised herself that this time she would be the one to protect.

"give it up grandma, your just wasting your chakra" the cold voice of the puppet master echoed through the place. He was watching the fight amused on how the girl and hag could last this long.

'shannaro! That bastard his underestimating us! Sakura lets show that bastard some piece of our mind! Hell yeah!' her innerself was throwing punches in the air and was grumbling incoherent words on why sakura was fighting the dummies. Why not go for the source? Right? she would finish this show, if this continues it would be over for both of them.

"chiyo-sa—"She felt something hit her back and she started to feel dizzy

'what the? were did that came from?' before she fell into the darkness she heard a voice that was from the older woman she was protecting.

"sakura, thank you"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

sasori's eyes grew wide for a moment but as soon as it came it was gone 'hm…so she wanted to end this between me and her? This would be easy' a small twisted smile grace upon his lips. He would enjoy this.

"sasori after this battle, im sure you will thank me that I was the one who defeated you" with that one last words she said, chiyo started to formulate a plan to corner the puppet master. In order for her plan to succeed she needed to knock him out, knock him out? That would be impossible after all he's a puppet right? Then the only way is to.

"really grandma?" sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"that is if you could defeat me" a smirk tugging from his lips.

Chiyo positioned herself in her usual fighting stance puppet already in hand. She was going to risk this, even if her success rate of doing it is only 10 but no, she would not fail she would not let anything happen to the pink haired medic. After all, it was her responsibility she knocked her out so that she would not interfere, she knows that sakura would not allow her to do that.

Sasori was just watching his grandma he was staring at her, he wasn't even moving an inch, he could see that she was starting to feel weak it seems like she had lost most of her charka, then he saw her fall with a small 'thud' she was on her knees

'she wanted to fight me alone with that kind of condition? She's crazy' his stoic face betrayed any emotions but his eyes show amusement.

He waited for her to stand but she won't he was losing his patience, is she toying with him?

'what the hell?' he lost it. With his incredible speed, he was already infront of her, his sword raised high up in an attempt to pierce her head.

"play time is over old hag, you know I hated waiting" a sadistic smirk plastered on his angelic face but his eyes held annoyance. He was indeed annoyed. The nerve of this hag to keep him waiting for nothing. She would pay dearly.

"oh really my _dear sasori_" now it was her turn to turn the table. Chiyo grabbed his arm, which was holding the sword, gripping it tightly so he would not be able to slice her head off.

"tch" sasori gritted his teeth he was really really getting pissed, he was tricked she had used his impatience to lure him into her trap.

"enough" sasori said void of any emotion.

Chiyo was taken aback, he was backing away but as soon as he was 2 meters away from her, two puppet pierce sasori's chest with a sword. The sword pierces through his chest were his heart was located and he wasn't able to move now.

He saw it coming but somehow he was not able to avoid it in time.

Chiyo went near him, when she was just and inch away from him she kneeled in front of him and started to form hand seals.

"what are you doing?" he felt stupid asking such question of course what else would she do? Heal him? Hell no. but something inside him wanted to know what she was thinking. Curiosity, maybe.

She did not answer his question, ignoring it would be the best. She started to concentrate more, when she was done she placed her hands above his chest where his heart was located, she whispered the name of the jutsu and her hands started to glow blue.

"you're asking me? I don't know either" her voice filled with unsure concern, she doesn't know what she was doing whether this was right or wrong.

He felt something warm entering his cold body, he was starting to feel something, something he could not describe

'she—' "why? Are you doing this? your healing me? That's worthless after all a puppet can't be healed, have you forgotten about that grandma?" his voice mocking her.

"I told you I don't know and im not healing you, maybe this was destined that we would meet again and you would fight me, when you were young I was researching about this jutsu and now, completed it this jutsu is not a medical it's a forbidden one a jutsu that would bring the dead back to life in exchange of the users life." Chiyo was getting weaker a little more and it would be over.

Sasori was starting to feel now, he felt warm circulating around his body, he was indeed becoming a mortal.

"since when did you become sentimental grandma?" he gave her a sardonic grin and continued "pathetic" he muttered under his breath his voice filled with disgust and loathe.

She heard him say those words, she wanted to answer back but it would only consume her last bit of energy, slowly her lips turned into a curve of smile, with one last energy she got she knocked him out and slowly she removed the sword and laid him down. Then she forced herself to transfer all her remaining charka.

"im sorry" those words escaped her lips. It was done, sasori was now completely healed, he was no longer a human puppet, she had turned him into a human, a real one. She was indeed successful.

She cast one last look on the boy's face, so peaceful and so angelic it was truly fitting for him. She wanted to watch him wake, to see those beautiful red eyes but she could no longer fight the darkness that consuming her, she willingly closed her eyes a small smile gracing her lips.

It would be an endless night…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

espasol: tbc! Hahahaha! Hope you like it! This is my first try so please don't burn me.

Sorry If I had a lot of mistake there or if the characters are a bit OOC. If anyone who would like to help me correct my errors your free to correct me! Just don't be to harshhh im… scared TT.

thank you guys! Please review me just incase you like my story! Or if you want to help me correct my errors. See yeah!

Chapter two is next! next o.O


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up! Hehehe sorry if it took too long. I was…ah busy (excuses) oh well hope you guys like my first fic about sasosaku I know many people hate this kind of pairing but.. im just trying so please don't burn me… TT

"talk"

'thought'

8888888888888888888888888888888888

_You gave me life_

_And in exchange, I gave you death_

_Painful isn't it?_

_How you offer your life for me_

_While I took yours away_

_It was indeed a regretful deed_

_Cause in the end _

_I would use this life_

_To inflict pain.._

Chapter 2: Blue soul

The battle was over and yet no one stood there claiming that he or she had won the battle. Maybe there were truly no winners in a battle, winning a battle doesn't meant anything if you lost someone you considered as a comrade, but in this kind of situation one can't avoid what fate had decided for them. Maybe because in a life of a shinobi, death is a common thing. A choice no one can avoid, either you kill or be killed.

Team Gai arrived at the scene where sakura, chiyo and sasori fought. The place was a mess, puppets and blood splattered everywhere even the ground was damaged.

"what on earth happened here?" teten was the first one to break the silence, her mouth was in a gape. She was wondering how on earth did the ground here have a huge freaking crater.

"everyone spread out and try to look for anybody you recognize, go!" gai instructed his students to look for any human body, especially sakura and chiyo.

Neji stood still and activated his byakugan, he started scanning the whole place, he saw something but it was almost fading away, he know that charka signature its sakura's, she was unconscious. "lee sakura-san is over there" he pointed out where sakura's body was lying. She was just unconscious.

In a blink of an eye lee was already in front of her body, she was not bleeding but there were many bruises and scratch all over her body, her face was pale due to her low charka. He carried her in his arms, bridal style and brought her to neji asking if she was alright.

"neji-san is she alright?"

"she would be ok, her charka was pretty low but she would make it. She is unconscious lee." He was wondering how she got unconscious she had no mark on her head that she was hit or blow that could harm her. He was wondering because akatsuki was their enemy not just an ordinary rogue. If they would make her unconscious they wouldn't even dare not to harm her, give her fatal blow but there were none. And that was keeping neji's mind to a certain kunoichi.

"guys! We—we found the old lady she's… shes gone" tenten's face was gloomy, she was the one who found chiyo's body, she was shocked to see her body lying next to a boy with red hair, she never thought that the old lady would end up like this.

neji and lee were both clutching their fist if only they had been there earlier, this would not happen.

"and we found another body, he's alive, if im not mistaken he's with the akatsuki" gai was wondering why this boy doesn't have any scratch at all or bruise on his body. He was unharmed but still he was unconscious.

'her body was fine, only that she had lost all of her charka, how did that happen? Unless this boy could suck all her charka but all I could see is his own, and if she had healed sakura and all her charka was drained then why is it sakura still had those scratches and bruise, and she was found far from her.' All neji could do was analyze every single details that he could found. But all of it makes no sense on how the old woman died, he knows that she died due to charka lost but how?

"maybe we should go now and tell kakashi-san what happened her. And what about that boy gai-san?" neji said, giving a good look at the red haired boy.

"we'll bring him with us, we don't want him to escape us right?" giving neji one of his trade mark smirk 'ting' team gai went to look for kakashi and naruto.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

kakashi and naruto had already caught up with the other akatsuki member, naruto who was in rage caught the blonde akatsuki and attacked him with his uzumaki combo.

The fight was far from over when team gai arrived at the scenery, carrying an old woman in gai's arms and at his shoulder was the boy with red hair (imagine he was a sack of potato hehe) and in lee was an unconscious sakura.

"sakura-chan!" naruto shouted, worry evident in his eyes. totally forgotten about the blonde akatsuki. 'what happen? Is she alright? Who did this to her? I'll make hi—" naruto was gripping lee's shoulder, he was angry at himself that he wasn't there to protect her, what if she was killed? He would not forgive himself, he had lost one of his friends and he would not let that happen again.

"naruto-san calm down she's just unconscious, sakura-san will be alright, and your hurting me."

"thick brow sorry about that I was just—"

"its alright naruto-san" lee gave naruto one of his nice gai pose. Reassuring him that it was ok. He knows what naruto felt when he saw sakura. Just like him they were both worried but really naruto's grip was deadly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

when the kyuubi boy left him, he was able to escape and hide for a while, they were arguing more of a kyuubi in rage. He was busy listening to their conversation. Then his eyes caught something red. A boy with red hair was being carried by the guy in green suit. The boy was wearing a cloak like his. 'how come I hadn't noticed him earlier? Yeah. He—that's sasori-danna! Yeah…what the hell? He was beaten by a girl and a hag? Maybe I should rescue him…yeah. Nah, he would surely kill me knowing that I was the one who save his ass. He could take care of himself…yeah. I better report this yeah' he decided that sasori could handle this by himself and then within a blink he was gone. He knew very well his partner sasori would be very pissed if he would interfere with his partner's own problem. And he was badly injured too it means he was in no condition to fight, like what? Five shinobi against one akatsuki hell that would be like committing suicide. Thanks to that masked jounin his right arm went missing, he used an unknown doujutsu and then within a second he's right arm was gone. What the hell was that? Now he was having a trouble with his own jutsu. He would find first his arm and then report.

"where is gaara?" tenten asked. After all it was their mission to find and bring back the kazekage.

"here" naruto's bunshin answered his clone was carrying gaara while the real one was with lee. "kakashi-sensei said that he was ok, just unconscious." Then does it mean the akatsuki failed to take the shukaku? The answer was maybe.

"good…at least his ok but—" tenten didn't finish her sentence, how would she tell them? Tell them that the old woman died. She just cant let the words slip out of her mouth.

Kakashi saw the face tenten giving them, gai and lee also look depressed, neji's face was stoic but he knew, just one look into the prodigy's eyes he could tell that they all feel the same. He glanced at the old woman that gai was carrying, she look like she was just asleep but he knew she was no longer there, he could no longer feel any of her charka even a tiny string of it, she was gone. It would be a long night for her.

"she's gone" those two words that kakashi said caught the blonde's attention, his head suddenly snapped at kakashi's direction.

"who's she?" he look at the direction kakashi was looking and then he saw. "but—how?" even if they just met he still cared for her, he turned his gaze towards the sky and silently thank her.

"gai, that boy he's an akatsuki, where did you found him? When we left I never seen him. Is he the puppeteer?" kakashi said, he was staring at the red head that gai was carrying on his shoulder.

"we found him near chiyo-sama, I think so." Gai said he was not sure if this boy was the one who they know as sasori of the red sand, the akatsuki who can control as many puppets as he can.

"we could bring him to konoha with us, then let them interrogate" lee suggested.

"right, first we bring gaara back and then we go to konoha, let's go" the masked jounin said and then they were gone, leaving a trail of leaf falling down.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

after like what 5 hours of long explanation they finally finished their mission, when they were heading back to the village of sand the other nins of sand found them, they were grateful that they were there to assist them. Kakashi and the others are already exhausted, they were tired due to the fighting that they had encountered.

When they reached the village they saw many shinobi were waiting for them, they were waiting for their kazekage, and when gaara has finally awaken, he was surprised to see people surrounding him, his people they all look relief as if he was just brought back to life by a miracle. And then he saw his grandma she looked so peaceful and he noticed, she was no longer breathing—she was gone. And that was when kakashi and gai explained everything, but the truth would only be discover until a certain pink haired girl and red haired akatsuki wake up.

Gaara wanted them to stay for a while because he knew that kakashi and the others are still tired due to lack of sleep and rest but they told him that they should be going, and so he agreed in one condition, he let some of his anbu to escort the team back to konoha, they should be of great help.

Thanks to gaara's nin they were able to reach konoha within two days. Normally it would take them three to four days to reach konoha with that kind of condition they have.

Sakura and the red head was brought to the hospital as soon as the team reached the village. Kakashi and gai thanked the anbu that escorted them and in a flash they were gone but not before giving them a nod of approval, it was also a way of saying thanks. Then kakashi went to the hokage to report everything while gai went to the hospital to watch a certain akatsuki.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

the morning ray of sun shines throught the window of a certain pink haired kunoichi, sleeping soundlessly on the bed near a single window in that room. She could feel warmth covering her face, it felt so real that she wanted to open her eyes to see who dared to wake her up. Wait, where was she? She felt like she was on a bed—bed? The last thing she remembered was the hard ground and the voice 'thank you' chiyo-sama, what the?

Sakura bolted upright but as soon as she tried she felt pain entered her body, it was like a shock of electricity slowly moving through out her entire form.

"sakura-chan! You shouldn't try to move, your hurt im so worried about you! are you ok?" his voice held concern, naruto was acting like her mother first he was scolding her for moving then he would ask if she was alright, he never change, still the caring and sweet naruto she knows. Deep inside her heart she was truly grateful to have a friend like him.

"naruto im ok, how did I ended up here? and is chiyo-sama ok? Gaara, is he ok too?" she knows she was asking a lot of questions but she didn't care she just wanted to know the answers , what was important to her now was chiyo and gaara if they were alive and safe.

"woah—sakura-chan calm down, you should be resting not making yourself worry to death, if you stress out tsunade-baa-chan will kill me hehe" naruto said, he grin at her foolishly trying his best to cover up the sadness in his voice, he couldn't tell sakura about chiyo she would be very depress and she would blame herself for it. He didn't like the idea od seeing sakura crying, it make him feel worst than letting chouji eat his ramen.

"naruto! Oi are you there? Your staring at me" sakura said her voice held annoyance for the blonde it was weird that naruto was spacing out, just so unlikely him. Sakura was not stupid she knows that naruto was avoiding the topic. But why? Did something wrong happen while she was out again.

"naruto…please tell me everything please" this was the second time she was begging naruto but unlike the last time, she was pathetically begging him to bring sasuke back but this time was different, she wanted to know the truth and nothing more.

"i—sakura-chan" naruto's voice was soft filled with unknown emotions, was it pain? Anger? She didn't know. After that no one dared to speak it was pure silence, the only thing you could here is the deep breathing of naruto and sakura. She would wait, it's the only thing she could do right now.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

at the other side of the hospital, sasori was brought he was still being examine and watched, when the hokage had checked sasori's body, searching for any injury, he suddenly bolted up and caught her hand that really surprised her.

He felt a warm hand traveling through out his body out of reflex her bolted up and caught the hand that was touching him. He bolted upright just to be taken down again by that same person, at first he was giving her a glare his mind hasn't yet registered what was happening, and then his eyes widen, he was in konoha? Was that the hokage? What the?

"where…konoha" his voice monotone, as if he didn't care at all, and his face returned to its stoic manner. He was wondering why the hell they didn't just kill him, information, maybe. His not that stupid to give information unlike his partner. 'what would deidara do if he was in this kind of situation? Hm' he suddenly found the situation funny and if he wasn't in front of these people and if he wasn't an akatsuki maybe he would be rolling around the floor laughing out loud.

"sasori right?" tsunade said

"hn, when will you execute me?" he was straight to the point, he known in the end they would still kill him, just like a toy after use throw it.

"oh—maybe in some other year, don't worry boy you life would still last longer than you expected. In fact I know what chiyo had done to you. she would not be happy to see your head chopped down." Her voice calm as the wind, she was happy seeing irritation written on his face. 'good he didn't noticed'

"then what use will I be? If you would like to keep me here for a year."

'its time to visit sakura should I bring him? Alright' she stood up not caring to answer his question, then she said "your coming with me" she waited for him to stood up and follow her.

"hn" does he have a choice? nah—talk about complaining he's becoming more and more like deidara, complaining in every mission they get—is there such thing as deidara virus? Maybe it has infected him. 'sigh' 'im thinking stupid things while I should be planning my escape it would be difficult now that im no longer a puppet, damn old hag' he stood up and comply to the order given to him but not before noticing the charka string that was tied up around his hands. 'since when did? Tch' that was why the hokage was smirking she had put a charka wire around his hands while he was busy staring into nothing.

'so he already noticed it' she started to move follwed by sasori and behind were anbus guarding both of them.

'they took my robe and even my ring, tch' why didn't he noticed that again, he was known as a genius and yet he didn't even noticed that he was lacking clothes and his damn ring. Deidara virus maybe…yeah.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

30min. had passed and yet the two were quiet, waiting for one another to speak. There was a knock, before the two could answer the door burst open giving naruto and sakura a good view of the hokage, there was another person behind her but they could not see, naruto tried to glace sideway to see but the hokage was blocking it.

"sakura your awake now, let me guess naruto's loud mouth woke you up eh?" her tone was gentle with a hint of playfulness in it. (n/a: is there such thing…hehe)

"hey! Since when did i—ouch" he got punched on his head by sakura "sakura-cahn that hurts"

tsunade was grinning at the scene before her this also caught the attention of the puppet master.

"shishou, could you please tell me what happened before I was brought here" her voice was of pleading tone, she saw the look her teacher was giving her it was full of concern, she added "please"

slowly the figure behind tsunade emerge, and the shock look of the kuboichi infront of him was priceless. A small smirk tugging from his lips. "then let me tell you everything…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888

espasol: im done! Yeah… please review me if you are interested in my story! I hope you guys liked my story and please don't burn me! I begg yourrr mercyyy! I would dieee! Kidding! Ok my second chapter was done at last. Maybe it would take time before I could finish my third chapter. Sorry if it would take that long. Oh well review me please! Thank you!

chapter three is next! next o.O


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is up! I am really really sorry for not updating ASAP! Ahaha my reasons are: one there was a power shut down in our village means no electricity and water supply for freaking 4 days! And my last reason I got sick…(how lame) also for 4 freaking days. At least im back now! Hahaha! good as new. Thank you guys! I am so happy! That you guys liked my story it was touching… hehehe yey! Im back!

"talk"

'thought'

8888888888888888888888888888888888

_tell me im dreaming_

_this could not be happening_

_you should have died_

_and yet you're here_

_standing in front of me_

_telling me things I should have known_

_I hate you_

_Cause your here with me…_

Chapter 3: Pink tears

_slowly the figure behind tsunade emerged, and the shock look of the kunoichi was priceless, a small smirk tugging from his lips "then let me tell you everything"_

the person in front of them was wearing a black shirt and a black baggy pants (a/n: sorry I know I suck at describing things oh well just imagine sasori was wearing like those of itachi's) his robe was missing, it was taken along with his ring and weapons. He was standing there with all his glory, his hair was red like the one with the kazekage a bit messier than gaara's, he was as tall as naruto (a/n: that im not sure) and his face void of emotion.

"you—I how? You should have died!" she was speechless at first but after a matter of seconds she was already angry, she could not believe that he was still alive, 'if he was alive then—chiyo-sama was? No no no!' "you! what did you do to chiyo-sama?" her voice was filled with hatred, she hated this man for making her feel useless, he was just like **_him_** making her feel weak. She would kill him, she would volunteer to execute this freaking red head. 'shannaro! Chop his head! yeah!' inner sakura said throwing some punches in the air.

The smirk never leaving his face, he was enjoying the hatred and anger that he could see through her eyes, she was hating him for what? Killing the old hag. She still didn't know, he would be glad to tell her everything. "you wanted to know the truth?" his voice monotone.

"hey hey! Who are you anyway? And what do you want with sakura-chan" naruto was getting impatient so he decided to interfere with the conversation, at first he saw sakura's shocked face as if she had seen a dead person and then she went to aggressive mood, what the hell is going on?

"hn, its none of your business" came sasori's smooth reply. He turned his head to the blonde's direction the smirk never leaving his angelic face.

"why you! im gonna ki—" that arrogant smirk of that red head he wanted to wipe that of off his face, how dare that bastard talk to him like that he would surely kick his ass. And now is the time.

Naruto was charging straight at him, his hand in a ball of fist aim square at his face. 'hah lets see who's the boss now bastard!' sasori did not move an inch he was staring at naruto's face. The smirk still there, he wanted to feel pain, this would be the first time he would feel it, pain. Does it really hurt that much? He never felt that before, he was puppet back then and now he was no longer that same old untouchable puppet. 'human, this is what they called emotions?' he doesn't know why but he was excited to feel the blonde's punch, he cannot wait to feel his punch.

"naruto!" sakura who was lost in her thought saw what was happening, snapped back to reality 'you stupid moron! He's an akatsuki and for God's sake can't you see he's a puppet!' her inner mind was rampaging a dummy, she was imagining it was sasori's face she was crushing (a/n: if anyone of you is wondering about the dummy…its imagination hehe) 'wait how come he…smooth skin, his face looks so soft? Hey I thought his arm has ah—'

'SMACK'

instead of a flying sasori, naruto was the one sent flying, "naruto! You do not have the right to do that to our guest, call him all the names you want but no fighting without my permission! Understand!" tsunade had enough, she was watching the scene while naruto was already getting pissed, she was also getting piss, are these two forgot who was in front of them? How dare them she would make them pay later.

"tsunade baa-chan! He was insulting me! I should have knocked his head off you know! He deserved that!" he was hit square on his face by tsunade, he was sent 3 foot backward due to the impact of the punch.

While naruto was complaining on why did tsunade hit him sakura was busy glaring at the red head and sasori who saw sakura glaring stared back. Keeping eye contact with her. 'this girl, one time she was scared and next she was glaring daggers at me, how interesting it was worth it after all' sasori thought intension forgotten. They never break their eye contact it was as if they were having a competition. First one to break lose.

'if you wanted to know if your theory is right touch him for freaking sake! His not gonna bite you! you know!' inner sakura suggested. 'after all he looks pretty handsome in his human form rather than that…big creepy puppet of his! Come on just a poke on his musc—'

"sakura, if your still interested in knowing about what happen to chiyo I would tell you" the caring voice of the hokage caught the attention of the pink haired kunoichi. Her gaze fell to her teacher she gave her a nod of approval. Inner sakura forgotten. Sasori who also heard the hokage turned his gaze to the older woman.

Sakura wanted to know what happened, she was worried about the old woman, is she alive? Why is it sasori was with them. A lot of questions forming inside her head, she just wanted to know the truth, if chiyo was alive that's the most important thing.

"let me begin with what kakashi told me, when you were out cold, neji found you far from chiyo's body, in my point of view chiyo was the one who knocked you out, at first I didn't know why but as soon as I found this boy, sasori. It all make sense, im sorry but chiyo, she used a forbidden jutsu. She turned sasori into a human—"

"what! Why would chiyo-sama do that?" sakura could not believe what she was hearing. Sasori human? Chiyo turned sasori into a real human. She used a forbidden jutsu. 'my guess was right…he really look like a human now, softer skin? But why? Chiyo-sama what were you thinking?' sakura's guess was right after all her training with tsunade had taught her a lot of things about the human body.

"sakura let me finish first, she turned him into a human, but the jutsu she made was forbidden. That jutsu when used to someone it brings the dead person back to life, but in exchange of the user's life. She was glad that she met you and her grandson also naruto that was all I could explain to you. about gaara he was alive and safe.

"then it means…but why would she do that? I should have stop her tsunade-shishou, if chiyo-sama offered her life to sasori, then does she have any motives on why she did it. And sasori, his human now?" it was frustrating, sakura was angry at herself if she had woken up earlier maybe she could have stopped her, why did chiyo had to do it, sasori human means he's capable of feeling things 'maybe our punch would affect him now!' inner sakura said she was right if he is a human he would already feel pain, maybe that was the reason why chiyo turned him human.

"im sorry sakura but the reason behind that is for you to know. If your feeling alright now you may go home but don't hesitate to stay if your not well yet. Sasori and I will go now, I would take him to his new home. Take care sakura!" tsunade said. She was about to go out when sakura call out.

"thank you shishou" then again she saw sasori staring at her, his face stoic as always, which remind her of a certain uchiha. She hated that face. How could they be so cold, emotionless, it annoyed her to a certain point. And then the door closed. She took one last glace at the boy and sigh.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

it was already 8:45 pm when sakura decided to go home, she was tired but still she pushed herself to go, while walking back to her house she was still thinking about what tsunade told her. She saw naruto walking towards his favorite ramen stand and he asked her if she wanted him to walk her home but she refused. She wanted to be alone for a while, thinking why chiyo took her life in exchange for sasori's she still felt sad on why she wasn't there to stop her, she was always the weak one on her team, always been the one to be protected, she had swore that this time, she would be the one to protect them, but why? Why do they have to show that she's always useless, weak, pathetic. She had failed to keep her promise, again. Another step back. She was lost in her own thought that she wasn't able to notice that it started to rain.

She stop, the cold drop of the water gently pouring down her small frame, it was raining. It was like the rain was crying for her, she looked up and saw the sky, small drops of water fall upon her face, this time all she could see was the night, the endless dark night. She felt like she wanted to cry to pour out all her anger.

'I promised myself I would never cry again. A shinobi must not show any emotion. Naruto, sasuke im sorry I failed you guys…this was all my fault and I call myself an apprentice of the hokage…pathetic' she didn't know why but she was grinning at the fact that she was the hokage's apprentice, she looked up again at the sky, droplets of water fall upon her face , her mind was screaming her heart was raging, she wanted to scream, to stab her heart, to cry so hard but all she does was stare, stare at the dark bottomless sky. Silently she thanked the rain, staring into nothing she let all her emotion pour out. She cried. No one saw, no one knows because the rain hid it all.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

last night was her worst night, she never wanted to recall what she did, she just stare into nothing and started to cry not caring if she would caught colds or fever.

"achuu!" nice now she really hated what she did 'great im sick' her mind was not functioning well maybe she's just a little bit hungry or tired. 'how about a little trip at ichiraku?' sakura decided that she would go and eat at the ramen stand. She dress up and started to go to the direction of the ramen stand.

"sakura-chan!" the noisy blonde greeted, he was there, already eating his 4th bowl of ramen, it was only 10:00 in the morning and yet he was already eating his lunch and dinner? But the sight of her blonde teammate eating and calling her name makes her heart warm, he was truly a gift from above.

"naruto! You know its bad for your health to eat too much ramen! That would be your last bowl of ramen ok! Five ramens a day only" her tone was playful, she was teasing him and he actually fall for that.

"ow sakura-chan that's unfair" his voice pleading.

"I was just kidding nauto" she gave him one of her genuine smile, when she was with him , she could easily forget all her problems, he was kind and sweet, she was always wondering why she didn't fell for this blonde instead she fell in love with the cold hearted bastard uchiha, but she doesn't blame sasuke for leaving them, maybe it was fate. Someday she believe that team 7 would be reunited again. 'naruto I promise I would protect you this time, and sasuke I would bring him back to us.'

They were having fun eating their favorite ramen when an anbu puff beside them, the duo looked at the anbu and gave him a questioning look.

"haruno, sakura hokage-sama would like you to go to her office, now" the anbu gave a nod and with a puff of smoke he was gone.

"naruto I should go now, tsunade-shishou is waiting for me, maybe I'll be back if tsunade will be dismissing me early. Bye!" she wave back and bid goodbye.

"bye sakura-chan!" with that the was a poof and she was gone.

"naruto your friend forgot to pay her order, you will have to pay for her or else—" the owner of the ichiraku said, his eyes was blazing with fire while his left finger was tapping the table.

"sakura-chan! Noooo! Huhuhu how dare she—" naruto's face turned into a sadistic one and asked the old man "or else what huh? Old man" his voice dangerously low. Naruto thinks that the old man would only say that he would be washing the dish if he would not pay or ask someone to kick his butt. That doesn't scare him, so why not try eh?

"are you trying my patience kid? Or else…" the owner's face became twisted and his voice dangerously low (a/n: he copied naruto! Hehe) "you would no longer be allowed TO EAT HERE!" and the last part was shouted right into naruto's ear.

"noooooooo! My dear ramen! How—how could y-you alright i-I'll pay" he paid the old man and one last time he took a sip from his ramen and dashed out of the ramen stand. He was running like a mad man. ' my precious ramen! When will I taste you again?'

8888888888888888888888888888888888

poof, sakura arrived at the hokage tower, she was infront of the door, she knocked twice and waited patiently for the permission of the hokage.

"you may come in" she said her voice groggily

sakura slowly open the door, the first thing that she saw was the bottle of sake tsunade was holding. She was drinking again. Sakura sweat drop at the scene, her teacher called her and then she saw tsunade drinking sake maybe she would be ask to buy more sake.

"sakura! Im glad you're here, im—er going to ask you to do something important!" her face became serious.

"what is it shishou? If it is about sake, no!" how come she had a bad feeling that it is not about the sake bottle, but it would be better if she would tell her now that she would not go and fetch her some sake.

"ehehehe, how did you know? Nah! Just kidding. I would like you to check sasori weather he had blown himself up, hehe last night I put a seal on his left neck. The seal will eat all his charka whenever he tries to use them against us, it is a special sealing technique that I learned that's why he will not harm any of us. No charka no puppets right? Even a charka string he would not be able to use it." Tsunade said. Taking another sip from her sake.

"what do you mean by blow himself? And why does it have to be me?" sakura hated him why does she have to. Why not the other mednin or anbu, was she the only one available this time? 'arg! All I care is that I don't wanna see his FACE!' she does not care if he blows himself up, it would rather be a pleasing site to see if he die.

"the seal automatically explode if the host tries to remove it or if any other person tries to. except for me and you. we are the only person who can remove it."

"me? I don't even know that seal" sakura said she was confused. She don't know what kind of seal was that but her teacher told her that she could remove it?

"because you're my apprentice. Im sure when you saw the seal you would recognize it. oh… about the check up thing actually I was suppose to be the one to check him but—I trust you my dear sakura!" her tone pleading. The hokage's voice earned a sweat drop from sakura.

'twitch'

"that's it?"

"oh another reason is that the brat didn't cooperate last night, we tried to get some information out of him but he was persistent and guess what all he did was talk about stupid freaking art!" at first tsunade was calm and then at the last part she lost it, she almost break the bottle of sake she was holding.

'twitch twitch'

"in short you don't want see his face or else—'sigh' fine I'll do it but this would be the first and last time I'll check on him" her voice monotone.

Sakura was about to go out of the office to check sasori and the hokage called her. "the jounin outside will escort you there. Thanks! Have fun"

8888888888888888888888888888888888

sakura was being escorted by one of the jounin, they went to the basement there was a cell there were some of the criminals were imprisoned, only some who really needed to be watched. There were no guard at the basement maybe because of the seal that was placed at the door of each cell, Then they arrived at the last cell where sasori was located the place was not that welcoming it was cold and dark. There was a light but not bright enough to lighten the whole place, a real nice place for a nice criminal.

The jounin that escorted her peeled the seal off. And she was asked if he would still escort her. She refused and told him that just wait for her outside. He nodded his head and told her to be careful.

Sasori who heared the noise outside bolted up from his sleep, he was tired due to last night attempt to take the seal off, every time he touch the seal his charka was being sucked. He tried using his charka string but nothing came out. He was trapped again. Everything was really going according to his plan…right. He did not expect to receive a beautiful gift from the hokage how nice of her. And now someone was there to wake him up.

'now what?' he rolled his tired eyes and waited for the door to open.

'why do I feel so nervous?' sakura thought to herself. Her fingers touching the door knob and ever so slowly she twisted it.

'maybe because he was always staring at us! Yeah! He like us!' her inner self was again alive

'why is it every time im near him you always appear! What the hell is wrong with you! he is our enemy!' sakura countered. The final twist was done and the door slowly open. First she poked her head through the small opening.

"lovely" was all she said. There he was standing right in front of her, wearing only his black pants and nothing more. Muscular chest expose (a/n: I dunno! If he has 6 pack! Just imagine it! o.O)

"cherry blossom" a small smirk escape from his lips. they meet again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

yeah! Im done at last! Im really sorry if it took too long before I updated. I went up a lot of trouble 'sigh' hey yakitori thanks! is yakitori means chicken bbq? sweet assassin your right im not smooth enough… hehe just kidding. hey Neji'sgirlfriend yep sasori is soo huggable now! And for the others thank you! i'll try my best to finish chapter 4 as soon as I can! And please review me! Thank you!

chapter four next 


End file.
